Mysterious Souls/Set
"Set was the fourth person to be promoted to a 5-star agent. His past is mysterious, more enigmatic than my other 5 star agents. The only people who know his past is me, and himself. His past is, rather tragic but it did not hinder him. He's the second oldest agent, though Lucifer is older than him. It all begins in Ancient Egypt." said Death. Chapter 1 A white wolf stood, he was only wearing a short kilt. He stared at the pyramids for a while until the sun set, afterwards he began walking home. On his way home, he say a large beast on four legs. As soon as the lad saw it he stood still, hoping it wouldn't see him and it would walk away. The beast looked up to the sky and howled, while that was happening the lad began to sweat. And before he knew it, the beast suddenly turned around and jumped on him. It scratched him across the chest, and the lad was punching it but it had no effect. The lad then punched him hard in the eye, getting the beast off of him and scaring him off. The lad was starting to bleed, he quickly went home. "Set, what happened to you!?" the father panicked as he quickly grabbed wraps to cover his wound up. He wrapped the wraps around his chest. "I was on my way home, when I saw a large creature.. I stood still so it wouldn't see me and attack me. Didn't work, will I make it?" explained Set. "Hmm, if you stay here for a few weeks and keep the wraps on. You'll be fine, make sure nothing gets on those wounds, otherwise it'll get infected. Also, change the bandages everyday, if you wear the same ones it may get infected." Set nodded. "Why don't you lie down now and get some rest." Set nodded and lied down in his bed and slept. Set had survived the encounter and was well again a few weeks later. He was able to go outside again, though he had to get back home before night time. 29 days after the attack, Set was on his way home. When all the sudden, he began to felt strange. Set was worried, he had no idea what was going on. He was transforming. Next thing he knew, he became a werewolf, and he ran straight towards his house. His father and mother were inside, waiting for their son. Their son arrived, but he wasn't their son, nor did they recognize him at all. They screamed, the father tried defending themselves from the attacker. But it was vain, they were both massacred. The beast stayed there for the rest of the night. Chapter 2 When the sun rose, Set transformed back into his normal form. Then, his eyes widened and tears began to flow down from his eyes. He saw his parents, gruesomely murdered right before his eyes. He cried, and cursed whoever that murdered his parents. He cried, and cried. He lost his parents, the people who watched, cared, and protected him from his birth. Since then, Set no longer talked, he can no longer speak. Set feared his life would be in danger, so he left Egypt and began travelling, looking for a home. He eventually arrived in a rural place, cold, tons of trees that are almost like tall monuments. Set lived in a cave for centuries, until people moved to his area and started building houses from the tree's wood, that's when Set built a home himself. Throughout the years, Set noticed he hasn't aged a bit he didn't know why. Set soon learned that the beast who attacked him, made him a beast himself. He learned this from one of the village's residents who talked about werewolves, and Set noticed that the description of a werewolf matched him. He knew why he would forget everything when the full moon set. So, Set went outside of the village and went far in the wild every full moon night. To avoid hurting people, which worked well, he did this for years and years. One day, armed men rolled into the village. They demanded all the men over the age of 18 to join the army. Set, had no option but to join. Chapter 3 Set joined, but feared he would hurt the fellow men whenever the full moon came. Set entered training, it was well. One night, Set couldn't leave the base, Set feared that this could be the end. All the sudden, a large noise could be heard. It was gunshots, Set was in process of transforming at the time. Set transformed, he didn't attack his fellow soldiers. Instead, he rushed towards the gunshots. The base was being attacked by tiger soldiers. Set killed each attacker, Set was hit many times by bullets. But he wasn't wounded at all, since the bullets they had weren't silver. The men looked on, they locked the creature out but didn't shoot at it. Set continuously attempted to break through, but didn't work. The sun rose next morning, Set regained consciousness. A high ranking officer walked towards him. "You, what's your name? And did you know that you killed those tiger soldiers? All by yourself?" said the officer. He stayed silent. But shrugged. "Hmm... silent type I see. And our soldiers saw that you became some kind of... of... werewolf. Come on in soldier." The gate opened and Set entered. The officer was reading his dog tags. "Set. Your name is Set?" He nodded. "Odd name.. but names don't matter. You aren't gonna be here, instead you're going to Moscow, our capital. There, our scientists will make you more stronger." Set didn't really know what he meant by that. But knew a lot about Moscow. A few days later, Set arrived at Moscow. He was with a guide, the guide led him to a lab on the outskirts of Moscow. They both entered the building, Set met a scientist. "Ahh you must be Set, the werewolf who single handily defended the Soviet training base from the Tiger soldiers. That's interesting, but werewolves can't control themselves when they are werewolves, that is natural werewolves. Thanks to modern science, we can make you not only transform whenever you want, but you'll have consciousness. That way, you will be the perfect soldier." Set was confused by what he was saying, he didn't really care. All he cared was that he would be able to control himself. Over the course of several days, undergoing painful procedures and experiments. They proved to be successful, Set was able to control himself and transform whenever he wanted to. Chapter 4 Set was ordered to stay in Moscow for a while until his guide ordered him so. A week later, his guide brought him to a base. Inside the base, were only 5 people, 4 of which are soldiers. The other one was their leader. "Comrades, meet our newest recruit, unlike the rest of you. He's a... cryptid, its the same soldier who defended the training camp from our enemies. Meet Private Set." Set entered, walking slowly. "Welcome to 'Unstoppable Soldiers', not everyone gets to join. We have the best men in the USSR. Meet Lieutenant Ivan, the best sniper. Warrant Officer Semyon, the best tank driver. Sergeant Vlad, when it comes to explosives, no one is better than him in the USSR. Then there's Captain Zhukov, the best soldier we have, he's great with weapons. Then there's me, Colonel generald Petrov. I'm too old to fight. But I am the leader of these soldiers." the colonel introduced. Set stayed silent. "We heard you are a silent one. Doesn't matter if you can talk or not, your battles and actions will speak for you." The colonel handed him a black coat, a cap, and two pistols. "welcome private, may your guns serve you well in battle." Chapter 5 6 months alter As time went by, Set won many battles. He hasn't lost one battle and Set became infamous and more well known by all sides in W.A.R., so much so that officers in the Tiger army have silver bullets, or those with good aim such as snipers. Set was seen as a demon by the Tiger army. Set is no longer a private. He is now a Major, making him second in command in The Unstoppable Soldiers, who's behind the colonel. He enjoys fighting for a master, but he doesn't agree with all their choices and decisions, but he carries out the order as always. W.A.R. was no longer favoring the tiger army, but it rather has no favored winner yet. One day, Set and the four were approached by the colonel. "My men, we are going into a major battle pretty soon. This battle will change the tide of W.A.R., Whoever wins this battle, will be favored to win. We shall win this battle, if we win, they can't stop us. However, it can't just be you five. Most of the soviet army will be fighting. A few days later, gunshots were ringing across the battle field in a jungle. Machine guns were mowing down any enemy that dares charge. It was so far, a stalemate that was beginning to favor the tigers. "When will the unstoppables arrive damn it!?" A soldier hollered just so others can hear him above the gunfire. "I don't know, but the supreme commander said they'll be here sometime today!" someone replied. Next thing they know, they heard a tank rolling in. The tank had a special appearance, it was customized with the Russian words that translate to "For the homeland." "It's comrad Semyon's tank! The unstoppables are here! Let's show these pussies some hell!" yelled one of the soldiers. Someone dropped from the helicopter without a parachute and landed. The man was Major Set, who received no injuries. The battle then begun to take a turn for the worse for the tigers. By the end, the tigers suffered major losses and were nearly decimated. However the soviets and the allies suffered a lot. Mostly the soviets. Set was injured from silver bullets and had to be treated, numerous tanks and planes were destroyed. Numerous casualties were confirmed, mostly from the soviets. And the Soviet Union's marshal had died from a heart attack while at a camp far south in territory occupied by the Soviets. Though not present at the battle, the Marshal was the highest ranked officer in the USSR army. Later that week, Colonel Petrov, head of the Unstoppables was unexpectedly promoted to Marshal. Despite the fact that Colonel general is the third highest ussr rank and he had to be general of the army before being promoted to Marshal. It's likely he was promoted to Marshal because he was the leader of the USSR's best soldiers and had access to Set. Set managed to recover quickly due to him being a werewolf, but he can't heal any wounds taken from silver on his own. Petrov, the new leader of the USSR military approached Set. "Set, I am no longer the leader of the Unstoppables, but the leader of the USSR army. You are now leading the Unstoppables. You will take commands from me though. Understand Major?" Set nodded. "Good dog, from here to the capital. We will embark on a conquest and decimate all tiger forces, outposts, anything that is built by our damned enemies. Until we reach their capital. If we do this, you won't be a major anymore... you will be the general of the army. Second in command of the USSR army." Set nodded. Later that day when the sun set down. The newly-appointed marshal stood on the stage and gave a speech to a vast majority of the soviet army. "My comrades, from this night. To the day we arrive at the capital. We will go on a conquest like no one has ever seen before ever since Sherman. We will go on a path of destruction destroying every tiger soldier, outpost, anything made or aligned to our enemies. We will leave none alive to prevent our enemies to regroup and attack our next generation. When we arrive at the capital, we will wipe Tiger general's ass off of this planet. And any of his forces who foolishly fought for him and attempted to take the USSR from us, and take their lives! We lost many of our comrades to the damned bastards, we will not let them claim them again if we allow them to live and they regroup and attack our kids who will be fighting for the motherland! We march from here, to the west at their capital! We take out their beloved leader. Then they're citizens will learn... to not fuck with the motherland! We were never defeated and never will be! Anyone who dares to destroy our motherland will be crushed under our heels even if they beg for mercy! So my men, as your newly appointed marshal, I give you one order. Destroy anything that belongs to the tiger army, kill every tiger soldier you see! We do this until we finally kill the last soldier at their capital! Long live the motherland! Long live mother Russia!" Those were the words spoken by the Marshal. He spoke them in a fiery passion. The soviet union cheered and praised the Marshal. "My men, who are we!?" the Marshal asked his soldiers. "We are the motherland, we are the USSR!" shouted the soldiers. "And what happens to people who foolishly challenge our motherland?" "We destroy them!" "And what will happen to the tiger soldiers?" "We will destroy them!" "Then lets do so!" They rushed off to their vehicles and they soon vanished and begun to travel West. Only one person stayed there for a while. It was major Set. Standing by himself in the darkness, he took a deep breath. And his lips opened. "The marshal was never like this. Something must've gotten to him, is it greed? Maybe, no... it is. Most people who are given absolute power are absolutely corrupted. I don't want to kill all the tiger soldiers just because they are a part of a army that waged war. Some of the soldiers don't want to fight but they have to because they're forced and are given no other option. When he was my colonel general, I don't like some of the orders he gave me because they aren't morally right to me. But I do them all anyways, why do I do them I ask my own self? I have no other place to run and stay anymore ever since I left Egypt. This is my only home, my only safe haven left... and i'm kept safe. And in return, I do whatever the tell me to do. I accept this, but if it gets worse.. I will no longer follow his orders and I will run off and become a deserter. And i'll most likely die a fool, but at least i'll die doing what I think is right." This was the first time Set's lips ever cracked open in two thousand years. For two thousand years, his leaps were sealed and only opened whenever he was in his werewolf state. Chapter 6 A few weeks later, Major Set was in his tent eating a cooked rabbit he caught earlier. His radio was tuned into the Soviet military station, when suddenly. "To Major Set, leader of the Unstoppables, the Marshal and the soviet military forces are outside the capital in the Soviet military camp. The Marshal is waiting for you before advancing, he commands you to arrive here as soon as possible. Here are the coordinates to the camp." The man on the radio announced, he announced the coordinates. Set turned off the radio and finished his rabbit, and went in his jeep and drove to the coordinated camp. On his way there, he saw a decimated village and a young teenage girl crying. Set stopped and got out. As Set approached the teen, she noticed Set and panicked. "Please don't kill me sir! I don't want to die!" the girl pleaded. Set, although he didn't want to talk. He had to for he couldn't write anything down. "I don't talk often, but I will speak... i'm not here to hurt or violate you. The only ones I kill are the tiger soldiers. What happened here?" "The soviets came here, they killed the soldiers. But, they started killing the civilians and the soldiers and some officers killed almost everyone... I was one of the dozen survivors but... they later died and i'm the last one left I believe..." Set, offered her some water and some of his rationed food. Set was enraged that his comrades who he fought for would harm innocent civilians just for being under the rule of the Tiger General. But Set assumed that the men and officers were punished. Set drove the girl to nearest site liberated by the US forces. And he drove off to the coordinated area. Three days later, Set arrived at the camp. He walked to the marshal. The marshal was in his tent. "You arrived, Major. Good news, the tiger general has been killed by US Forces when we just arrived here. So they have no leader. We are outside their capital, and we want you to join this fight... here's my orders. Kill everyone in the capital, except for our comrades. Kill every soldier you see... The only good tiger is a dead tiger, and I want to see every tiger soldier dead. You got that Major?" ordered the Marshal. Set nodded. "Good, we'll start in a bit." The marshal went on a stand. He made another speech. "My comrades, their leader has been slain by the United states, although our enemies, but they are our allies for now. We will finish up their work and kill every soldier in this city. If any of them flee, they will come back in the future and attack our next generation. We won't allow that. We will kill the last tiger soldiers!" The troops shouted and praised him. The marshal entered a tank and moved in the city. When he entered the city, he made another speech to everyone. "We are the USSR! We are the motherland! All of you thought you were strong enough to take down the motherland! And look what happened, no one can ever beat the motherland! The motherland always beats its enemies! All of you are guilty of attacking the USSR, and supporting the tiger army. You are punished, by death! All of you!" exclaimed the marshal who begun to laugh. The soviets then begun gunning down everyone, except for the USSR soldiers. Civilians were killed, men were killed, not even women and children were salvaged from the mass execution. Set, was enraged. But he couldn't do anything about it now, yet. Chapter 7 Set explored the city and tried hiding every man, woman, and child he could find alive into safety without being caught. Set could hear gunfire, screaming, and explosions. He was no longer going to follow the USSR's orders. He was contemplating on what to do, should he just leave. Or kill the marshal to prevent anymore civilians to be put down. Set then had something come to mind. If he just left and allowed the marshal to live, the US forces would get involve and be attacked in combat. Then the US and soviet union would go to war, and a world war would begin ending in the entire planet being annihilated. Set traveled around the city, refused to help anymore survivors so he can kill the Marshal before anymore civilians are killed. He eventually found his tank. Set stood in front of the tank. "HALT THE TANK NOW!" ordered the marshal to the tank driver. The tank came to an halt with Set in front of it. The marshal came from the hatch of the tank cannon. "What are you doing Set? You know you aren't supposed to stand in front of tanks. Have I not made my orders clear? Is something wrong?" the marshal asked. Set stared at him. The marshal looked around and saw civilians. "Ahh, you want to finish them off. That is your order, you can kill them. Here, kill them with this." The marshal tossed Set his own pistol. "kill them with my gun, I know you will because you are a good dog." The man in the machine gun seat, was shot in the head by Set. "TRAITOR! KILL SET NOW!" barked the marshal who swiftly entered the tank and closed the latch. Another machine gun begun shooting at Set. He showed no injury. The tank's cannon went off and shot directly at Set. A cloud of dust was coming from where he was shot. "Set, I didn't want to come to this... I lost my best soldier. But he was a traitor to the motherland, and traitors are put to death." said the marshal. When the dust disappeared, Set was still standing. But he wasn't in his normal form. He was in his werewolf state. He howled. Set jumped on the tank which made it flip like a car flipping. He tore the roof of the tank off and gruesomely killed everyone but the Marshal. "SET! I BEG OF YOU! LET ME LIVE!" the marshal pleaded for mercy, ironically he told his men to kill every tiger soldier and civilian, even if they begged for mercy. Set, held him by the neck. He decided to not let him live, and was strangling him. The marshal desperately tried to break free, but it was vain. Eventually, the Marshal had succumbed, and finally rested. Set closed the marshal's eyes. And he disappeared in the wild. Chapter 8 Set was in his normal form again. Once he killed the Marshal, he had no safe haven anymore. He knew that he would eventually die. Even if he found a home, he knew that the KGB will be sent to kill him in the future. However, he killed the marshal, and the soviets stopped killing the civilians under order of the general of the army who was in command once the marshal died. Set finally knew that he will be reunited with his parents in the afterlife, but he didn't want to commit suicide. He wanted to die in a fight, but he wished not to fight now. As Set was walking in the wild, he heard something. "Hey there, you must be Major Set. I'm not with the soviets or anyone in the war, you killed the Marshal because he was killing civilians, and it's something that wasn't right to you. You have good intentions." Said the man. Set turned around. The man looked nothing like an tree friend, no fur at all. He almost looked something like a human, which he knew that humans used to exist because he saw diagrams and drawings of them from long long ago... but the man wasn't a human, for he his appearance is nothing like a human. He had purple skin, two horns from his forehead. He had black spiky hair, and light facial hair which is also black. He had scales as well. Other than that, it was the closest thing to human that Set had ever seen. Set's "ancient" lips opened again. "You look like human, but you aren't human. Who and what are you?" "I am Lucifer, i'm a demon of Neurodor, the realm of Corvus. I work for Death now... it may seem bizarre but it's all true. I've been sent here by Death itself to recruit you to be one of his agents, you'll be a five star agent. The highest rank anyone can get. Because of you're skill. And you'll have a safe haven away from the soviets even the KGB can't reach you. And also, we won't make you do things that you believe are wrong... for we won't harm any innocents. Only demons, vampires, werewolves and anything with an intent to be evil or anyone who has an afreet egg soul." Set nodded no, he didn't trust him. "I know who killed your parents, i'll tell you if you join. That's the thing you wanted to know for all your life isn't it?" Set nodded yes. Though he didn't trust him, he knew he was a demon since his appearance can only be of a demon, and he knew he worked for Death since he was, a demon. "Alright, the man who killed your parents is... yourself... you transformed into a werewolf and went to your house and killed them." Set, was in disbelief. He got mad and attacked Lucifer. Lucifer then stabbed him in the chest when he got close, Set went unconscious. Chapter 9 Set woke up, in a unfamiliar place. Lucifer was by him, with a figure in black wearing a white mask in the shape of a skull. "Sorry that I stabbed you, but I didn't stab you in the vital organs, just the arms. They had the knock out spell on it to knock you unconscious." apologized Lucifer. "Where you are you may ask? And who are we? This is Death City, not on any map. There's a portal to here. You aren't an official agent yet, Lucifer, you weren't supposed to do that kind of recruitment, telling him who killed his parents if he joined." said the man in black. "Sorry Death, was the only thing I could think of..." "Anyways, I am Death. The god of Death. I want you to join because you would be a good agent, and you will fight against monsters, people beyond redemption. No innocents will be killed at all. Besides, no ussr member will harm you here, not even the KGB. Do you wish to join?" Set thought for a while. He finally came to the conclusion. He nodded yes. The end (may extend it a little bit later)Category:Fanfictions